De repente la lluvia se volvió algo interesante de ver
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Sucy y Lotte tienen un pequeño momento a solas, que dice mucho más que una serie de palabras infinitas. Pequeña historia Sulotte para confortar corazones. One-Shot.


Mini-historia para aquellos que gusten de esta pareja

* * *

_De repente la lluvia se volvió algo importante que ver. _

Era de noche o quizás una tarde oculta en la oscuridad torrencial; el crepito y gorgoteo de las gotas de lluvia era intenso y poco conciliador; hacía frío, pero no se sentía como tal, porque la calidez que emanaba de la luz amarilla dentro de la habitación, llenaba todo a su alrededor. Una de ellas, Lotte, leía un libro con tranquilidad, recostada en su camarote; y la otra, Sucy, hacía igual, pero desde la comodidad de su propia cama. En cuanto a Akko, para su dicha, no se encontraba en esos momentos, las razones sobraban.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y en el silencio eterno de la habitación, Lotte soltó una risilla femenina que espabiló a Sucy y la hizo voltear en su dirección. Allá la vio de perfil, sonreír y arreglar sus gafas con la punta de sus dedos. No fue nada extraordinario, así que siguió con su lectura, hasta que Lotte acabó riendo nuevamente con un poco más de ganas. Entonces Manbavaran cerró su revista y la dejó sobre el colchón, observando a su compañera, con el sonido de la lluvia detrás de ella. La calma en su pecho se intensificó. Se sentó al borde de la cama, puso sus pies en el piso, se levantó y caminó hasta estarse junto a su camarote, en donde escaló para poder llegar a la altura de la joven pelinaranja y arrebatarle el libro, esperando leer eso tan gracioso que robaba carcajadas a la chica, pero que como esperaba, nada en esas letras tan enredadas le pareció hilarante. Lotte, a cambio, no le dijo nada, ni se molestó ni sorprendió. Por el contrario, sonrió con paciencia y medio ladeó su cuerpo para observar a su amiga leer. Cuando Sucy dejó el libro, esa sonrisa de niña se acrecentó.

\- Tu libro no tiene muchas cosas interesante ¿Por qué te reías entonces? – La joven Yanson la escuchó en silenció y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo, intentando quedar en un posición mucho más cómoda para responder, frente a frente.

\- No necesariamente me río de cosas interesantes… ¿Tú de qué sueles reírte?

Sucy parpadeó tomada por sorpresa y luego respondió, casi sin importancia:

\- Akko suele darme risa.

Lotte rió.

\- He notado eso un par de veces… - Y después suspiró profundo – En más de una oportunidad, para serte sincera.

\- ¿Algo que no te guste de ello?

Yanson negó con los labios curvados hacia arriba y dirigió su mano libre hasta el cabello de Sucy, donde la acarició con ternura. Sucy, a cambio, se acercó más a ella, haciendo lo mismo, pero en esas cortas ondulaciones anaranjadas del cabello de Lotte, que se perdían en sus dedos. Un toque suave y complaciente. Sin embargo, el tiempo no se detuvo, y aunque pareciese ir más lento, en cosa de segundos que parecían eternos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió con un estruendo, que las hizo distanciarse en lo que se demora uno en parpadear.

Akko entró completamente empapada, estornudando y tallándose los brazos por el frío. Llevaba el abrigo de Luna Nova encima, pero ninguna de sus dos compañeras de equipo recordaba haberla visto salir con él, un presagio esclarecedor de lo que posiblemente tuvo que estar haciendo la asiática para estar así.

Lotte, apoyada con sus codos en el colchón, la saludó y le preguntó de dónde venía, pero ella no contestó. Manbavaran en cambio, prefirió la burla sutil e insistir en lo realmente obvio: _¿De quién es el abrigo que traía puesto?_

\- ¡No les interesa! Y no sé por qué tienen que estar preguntando tanto.

La castaña cortó la conversación ahí mismo, y molesta como venía, se acostó en su cama y les dio la espalda a ambas. Sucy sonriendo, Lotte viendo a ésta sonreír y sintiendo un débil palpitar, que le dolió más de lo que quería.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sé que es corto, pero podría aventurarme más con esta pareja. Ahora, es sólo un leve tanteo, para contrastar sus personalidades.

L-lauriet fuera.


End file.
